


Conseguenze

by Yumeko



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Character Death, Dark, Drabble Collection, Drama, Friends With Benefits, Implied/Referenced Underage Relationship(s), Interracial Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, Non-Canon Relationship, Not Canon Compliant, POV Draco Malfoy, POV Harry, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:59:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2523242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumeko/pseuds/Yumeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breve collezione di drabble scritte poco dopo l'uscita dell'Ordine della Fenice.<br/>Coppie differenti, punti di vista differenti ma un unico filo conduttore: ogni azione, ogni comportamento, ha delle conseguenze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Inconsistente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A volte sono le nostre paure a scegliere per noi e quel che ci resta, poi, sono solo i cocci.  
>  _Draco/Harry - Harry POV._

Gli accarezzi i capelli biondi, ravviandoglieli, e ti concedi di sfiorargli piano uno zigomo in punta di dita.  
Ti porti la sua mano alle labbra e gli baci il palmo quasi con reverenza, prima di risalire e passargli senza delicatezza la lingua sulla pelle bollente dell’avambraccio.  
Senti i suoi muscoli tendersi, ma non fa nulla per allontanarti, e tu continui fino a quando il sapore acre di sangue e di sudore ti invade con prepotenza la bocca.  
”Io non so essere diverso.” mormora mentre ti alzi e gli volti le spalle andandotene.  
 _Anche tu non sai essere diverso, vero Harry?_


	2. Sconfitto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quando gli attimi scivolano tra le dita...  
>  _Draco/Harry - Draco POV._

I suoi occhi fissi nei tuoi bruciano di rabbia, il suo respiro pesante ti scava nel cervello. Pensi alle sue labbra rosse.  
Adori azzuffarti con lui, sentirlo vivo e furente sotto le dita; adori quell’ombra collosa ed appiccicosa che attraversa il suo sguardo quando ti osserva.  
Entrambi sapete cosa sta per dire. _Ma tu non vuoi ascoltare, vero?_  
Ghigni malevolo, vittorioso, e l’umiliazione si fa strada in lui zittendolo. Ti piace vederlo sconfitto. O forse ti piace e basta.  
Chissà, forse un giorno capirai se quella che si sta portando via sia la parte migliore o quella peggiore di te.


	3. Vuoto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cosa non va in te?  
>  _Lucius/Harry - Harry POV._

Era davanti a te, il viso contratto in una smorfia sprezzante, le dita strette attorno alla bacchetta, sulle labbra parole taglienti.  
Era alle tue spalle, il viso affondato tra i tuoi capelli corvini, le dita artigliate alla tua tunica, sulle labbra sussurri impercettibili.  
Era dentro di te con affondi decisi, il viso sopra al tuo, le dita avvolte al tuo membro, sulle labbra gemiti osceni.  
I suoi occhi d’argento erano freddi, distanti, appannati dallo spettro di Azkaban. Sono gli occhi più belli che tu abbia mai visto.  
 _Dimmi, Harry: perché non hai provato nulla quando glieli hai chiusi per l’eternità?_


	4. Traditore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amicizie.  
>  _Lucius/Severus - Severus POV._

La schiena premuta al muro gelido, contro di te senti il calore del suo corpo persino attraverso gli abiti.  
”C’è un traditore.” mormora e la finta innocenza nella sua voce ti sembra quasi oscena in contrasto con la lascivia nei suoi occhi. E ti eccita.  
”Perché me lo stai dicendo?”  
Forse vuole solo giocare, o forse è soddisfatto di te, della maschera impassibile salda sul tuo volto, perché sorride, di quel suo sorriso storto e mellifluo, poi appoggia la bocca umida sul tuo collo.  
”Non è questo che fanno i _vecchi amici_ , Severus?” soffia premendo il bacino contro il tuo.


	5. Dita sulla pelle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giocare...  
>  _Blaise/Draco - Blaise POV._

Ti rigiri senza pace tra le lenzuola umide.  
”Merlino, Blaise, vuoi stare fermo?” sbuffa irritato Draco.  
Il suo corpo è fastidiosamente caldo, la sua voce roca e assonnata. Si muove lentamente contro di te, intreccia le gambe con le tue e ti passa un braccio attorno alla vita. Puoi quasi vedere quelle lunghe e sottili dita bianche in contrasto sulla tua pelle bruna. Incunea il capo nella curva del tuo collo e il suo respiro leggero ti solletica la gola.  
Non potrai tenerlo con te per sempre, lo sai, ma nella lentezza di questa notte insonne è bello giocare all’eternità.


	6. Credere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La guerra è finita. Forse.  
>  _Draco/Harry - Draco POV._

Piangi.  
Piccole lacrime scorrono dai tuoi occhi sbarrati senza che tu faccia il minimo accenno a volerle asciugare. Hai le guance lucide, solcate dalle tracce di mille lumache d’acqua salata.  
Un lamento basso e prolungato invade la stanza eti ustiona la gola, eppure non te ne accorgi.  
Un essere immondo è morto oggi, ma non sei capace di gioire. Il tuo angelo voleva salvarti e tu hai chiuso per sempre i suoi splendidi occhi color speranza.  
Ora ti restano solo un Marchio di morte sulla pelle bianca e una nenia da ripetere instancabile.  
“Io… Non volevo. Mi credi, vero Harry?”


	7. Draco dormiens numquam titillandus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perchè Draco è Draco.  
>  _Draco/Harry - Harry POV._

Socchiude sempre le palpebre quando sta per sbeffeggiarti e ti osserva di sottecchi, con lo sguardo acceso di sfida e divertimento, mentre si morde il labbro in un finto tentativo di trattenere parole intrise di sarcasmo.  
Colpisce sempre dove sa di farti più male e non molla la presa fino a quando non ti vede a terra, sanguinante e sconfitto.  
Ed ogni volta ti chiedi se sia possibile amare ed odiare una persona con la stessa intensità, perché tu vorresti solo baciare quelle labbra rosse e sussurrargli che lo ami mentre le tue dita gli spezzano il respiro in gola.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il titolo della drabble è la scritta riportata nello stemma araldico di Hogwarts.  
> "Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus" in latino significa "Non disturbare il drago che dorme".


	8. Gli occhi di un uomo che muore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A volte non è così semplice capire chi ha vinto e chi, invece, ha perso.  
>  _Lucius/Harry - Harry POV._

_Sectumsempra._  
Ti è bastato pensarlo e uno schizzo di sangue gli ha macchiato il volto sudato.  
Ti avvicini lentamente a lui, accartocciato nella pozza scarlatta che si allarga rapidamente. La sua mano raspa il terreno, come a volervisi aggrappare; i suoi occhi grigi sono sbarrati a metà tra il terrore e il vuoto della morte; la sua bocca è spalancata in brevi respiri superficiali.  
Ti chini e posi un bacio leggero sulle sue labbra fredde, succhiandogli dalla bocca la poca vita che gli resta.  
Quando ti rialzi, di voi rimangono solo le tue lacrime a lavargli delicatamente il viso immobile.


End file.
